Ashley Sinclair
Ashley Sinclair '''is also just called '''Ashley or SSS Adeptus, 'she is the secondary villain of the manga ''Date A Live AST Like. Despite being a child and pretend to be innocent she is a cruel and fearsome wizard, she is responsible for the destruction of a building and the death of hundreds of people, she works for the new SSS located in London, but after his admission as Adeptus she was called to DEM Industries and worked as a commander of a squadron in the DEM, whose her goal is to destroy the Ratatoskr and kill all the spirits sealed. Appearance Ashley seems to be a girl of 10 years old, she has a natural body of a child, she has white skin with smooth, dark blond hair, she proved to be quite powerful fighting Origami only using a combat suit, she wears a black combat suit and dark blue, it has greyish eyes and she always walks around with a smile on the face of a child, because of her personality she is very hated among members of the DEM by her arrogance with others. She is descrebed as a cruel, evil and annoying child. Personality Ashley and is quiet most of the time, but she is also mentally unstable and super stressed, she is known for her mood swings. She is often seen with a friendly smile she is known to tear people down with her words, when she enters combat she loses temper and gets wild and obsessed with the struggle about to slash her enemies until the last piece, when she is winning a fight she keep calm and turn a soft-spoken girl who looks this threatening her enemies like a knife on the soul of the person. She is known to be a violent fighter. She has a very bad sense of direction and always does things without thinking. Ashley lives for battle and enjoys a good fight more than anything. She still retains, in an effort to make any fight last longer, but she always prefers to face the strongest, always punishing the weak. She alleges injury and cuts are not nothing but the price one pays for a good fight and even saying that she likes a good fight, she is a coward who flees the fight when she is losing the fight. Despite her team being more bloodthirsty than any squadron, the new SSS has a special theme to avoid war occurred in the past and to prevent any kind of internal conflict between organizations. Despite her tendency to be brutal, Ashley usually stops a fight if her opponent is too injured to fight back, however, she commits torture and bully with an opponent who was defeated claiming she is not interested in fighting weak to may struggle, and she does not feel obliged to give a death blow for those who can not fight any longer. However, she, without hesitation, will kill her opponent if they refuse to end their fight, as seen during her battle against Mikie Okamine. During fights her, she speaks very offensive names for her opponents when they are getting cornered her to a certain extent. On multiple occasions, Ashley showed highly respect those who can defeat her in a fight and those who can push she to her limit. Since Origami handed her first known loss, Ashley held the last member of her squadron. She expressed her willingness to face it in a rematch in a fight of life and death against Origami. Ashley sometimes contradicts her own logic in the fight. On the one hand, Ashley wants to increase his own personal power with tecnolgica magic that is created by the DEM and inserted into the body of the company soldiers to create an army of wizards. Moreover, she hides her strength to enjoy a fight for as long as a weak can last in a fight against her. Although she develops for the squad and tme, Ashley has emotions and despite being a bloodthirsty fighter She's just a spoiled child who only wants to be recognized as the most powerful wizards in the world and be more powerful than Ellen. Plot Chapter 1 Ashley arrive in Japan after she was called to DEM Industries, she was personally attended by Ellen and Wescott, Wescott after losing the war and losing the fight against the Dark Tohka, Wescott met all the most powerful wizards in the world to form a alpha elite squadron, he met a big part of the new SSS wizards who now located in London after the end of the first SSS, Ashley was asked to do a test to test her skills in the laboratory, she was reconhecdia as one of the wizards more powerful than roamed the DEM, she was named after as SSS Adeptus, Wescott be impressed with the result of magical power within her, she was called by Wescott for a special mission, which was to find and kill Itsuka Shido and exterminate Tohka Yatogami, Wescott recognized Shidou was that presence that will dsturb Wescott plans in the future. After she receives the mission she went to the city and attacked a building in the city center, in the destruction process she killed hundreds of people who were in the 26 and 25 floor, she attacked the building in hopes Tobichi was nearby so Origami would fight her, she heard about sergeant Tobiichi Origami had used the White Licorice and was interested to hear that exstir another wizard on earth at the same level of power her, after she attack the building Mikie Okamine was thinking that a spirit had caused the disaster, she wore a emergency fighting equipment and flew went up to the building to see what had happened there. Ashley noticed the presence of Mikie and quickly attacked her with her laser sword, she fought for just Mikie Mikie 2 minutes before being brutally beaten and humiliated, when Ashley was about to kill Mikie origami deflected the attack of the blade Ashley pushing her away. She went into combat with Origami, but she did not last long against the force of Origami and was quickly defeated without remorse, while Ashley was lying on the ground from the blow, Origami and Mikie were talking about the fact that Mikie tried resolve all things alone, Ashley took the opportunity to flee to another place, after the battle she went to another building, she was talking to our communications with Ellen Mira Mathers, during the end of the chapter her was the last sentence: ''While staying in Japan for one month....Do you think spark will fly? At our '''date?'' Powers and Abilities *'Artemisia Wiring Combat Suit Series' The spinning process standard combat AST is commonly used around the base of AST and under CR-Unit, when a user is in combat. The spinning process is only used to combat an emergency or in combat without a unit of CR, as it contains a basic unit Realizer him, Ashley uses the new Combat Suit made by DEM, it cost the memories of Artemisia to create this new combat suit in the process. *'Realizer Combat Unit Unicorn' The CR-Unit unicorn is a new mechanical equipment with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit boosts a normal human being who has been trained to use CR-Unit in a super-human person within the limit. The CR-Unit is not designed for indoors, hence user-CR unit could only use it in places wide. The purpose of its creation is to oppose the extraterrestrial beings, the spirits. The CR-Unit provides improved physical strength as well as various weapons to the user. Different CR-units are known with each type being allocated to a particular user role or mission. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military equipment, were given names. *'Goetia' An aircraft DEM, that functions as a CR-Unit towards an assistant is sufficient to mobilize. *'No Pain' A blade Spirit Anti-laser. When disabled, it simply consists of a handle and guard. It is usually stored inside the suit wiring combat when not in use. When the user picks up the sword, suit wiring fight will move the handle in a position where it can be drawn more easily. When active, a blade made of bright blue energy (about a meter long) is emitted from the handle. *'Murakumo' A Dual Mode razor blade of a laser. Quotes *''Don't think so!'' *''GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!'' *''Sucks to be you!'' *''Feel the burn! '' *''I'm gonna KILL you!'' *''Alright, no more bullshit!'' *''Make sure you'll do your part, and SCREAM for me!'' *''Shit! I went a bit too far! Ahahahaha!'' *''Stop meddling in my shit!'' *''Ow...ouch...aurghhh!! That hurt, seriously!!'' *''I'm waiting for you to suck less!'' *''Weak scum.'' *''You make me SICK!'' Gallery i043.jpg i037.jpg i028.jpg i022.jpg i035.jpg i024.jpg Trivia *Ashley was the first child villainess from the DEM Industries. *She is very similar to Illya von Einzbern from Fate Series and from Fate/Kailed. *Ashley was the first wizard from the SSS to appears on the manga. Category:Date A Live villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Humans Category:Villainesses Category:Kid Villains Category:Nazis Category:Fighter Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Military Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Warmonger Category:Laser-Users Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Slavedrivers Category:Henchmen Category:Fascists Category:Control Freaks Category:Honorable Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Magi-Tech Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Delusional Category:Swordsmen Category:Speedster Category:Martial Artists Category:Spy Category:Depowered Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Slaveholders Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Knifemen Category:Opportunists Category:Hypocrites Category:Bullies Category:Abusers Category:Bombers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Minion Category:Outcast Category:Trap Master Category:Psychopath Category:War Criminals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Assassin Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Soldiers Category:Crackers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Lawful Evil Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Barbarian Category:WMD Users Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains